What is True Love?
by DevilsTornHeart
Summary: When you have to choose between a past love who brings you such fond memories and a new love who cares for you and always seems to know what to do when you need it, how do you know which one you love? Naruto X D.N.A. X ? Ya have to guess! Yaoi of course


**What is True Love?**

**Disclaimer: **These characters _definitely _don't belong to me people! I just use them to bring all my readers (you…) smutty pleasure!

**AN: **This came to mind when watching Pirates of the Caribbean 2... STOP! What you're thinking now isn't right! This isn't something between Jack Sparrow and whoever… but it is a pirate-based story! Keep this in mind! Also I think I should tell you all that this is a triple crossover…whatever you call it when three characters from three different anime/mangas meet…so…yeah…

**PS: **I felt ridiculous using slang from "pirate's" so instead of using the time era I turned it to the future…you readers all enjoy fantasy so I expect you won't mind the time-change! As long as I make it up with some steamy scenes!…-laughs- Also it's like 2:48 a.m. and I've been up all day so this may be at some fault for this story… ;3 also the fact that I can't remember Kakashi's eye color…if that's such an abomination, then bugger off! (Not like any of ya ya'll were looking at his eyes -.-;…were ya?)

I _also _realized it'd get hard to follow the story in the way I've written it and figured it'd make it easier for you guys if I put this here then at the end, I didn't realize until _after_ I read it and knew I'd get lost if I hadn't be the one who'd written it.

**X's (however many) **indicate the start and ending of the story.

**V's (however many) **indicate _**major **_time change, whether it be flashbacks or whatever.

I stand before the man, hoping it wasn't really my father because I could never forgive him for what he did all those years ago.

**V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-V**

The tears fall from my eye's as I watch him turn his back on us, on me. My father is leaving and never coming back.

**0-o-0-o's (however many) **indicating moving along with the story:

I.e. we kissed and tumbled into bed, happy to finally be expressing our love.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

I smile as we enjoy the dinner I cooked over a great movie.

So there ya have it! Ya got ?'s all ya gotta do is ask!

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

I wish I'm somewhere else, preferable far, far away, maybe riding on the sea near a beautiful island or wandering a secluded forest. But I can't, I'm here, in an abandoned building that smells faintly of mold and I can hear, as the wind seems to stumble through the upper levels of the structure. My eyes move to the two men towering before me, demanding my attention and the animosity between them is thick enough I can feel it like a wet cloth over my face.

"You have to choose, now. There are no buts or anything. Not now. I traveled nearly completely around the world to find my fiancée fucking a low-life pirate-" that familiar voice rouses their respective emotions, that silver hair perfectly styled to draw my eyes to his and even, now, the simple cloth covering his lower face is attractive.

"Fuck you! I'm no different then you! The _only _difference is that I _actually _get dirty… I don't let others do the _work_ for me…" those addicting ember eyes flare to an almost fearsome red as they visually try to torture the man before him.

In the blink of an eye, Kakashi has Dark pinned to a corroded wall, the momentum of their bodies slamming into the old metal knocking off a rain of rust and instantly starting a coughing fit in all of us but Kakashi doesn't let his hold of Dark slip. "I _am_ better then you, you little cretin. _I _have respect and _am _respected Mr. _Mousy, _what do you have after your stolen goods are gone and the cheap whores are screwed?"

"Dignity, that's what I have. You've cut so many people down that all you've got to stand on are bodies…" his voice is a shadow, the malice in it almost touchable and Kakashi hisses. "You can't let him choose without demanding he pick your answer, that's why he ran off with me! I give him freedom, not that promise of marriage which is no more then a cage shrouded in silk"

"Bastard…" his voice is wrath swathed in a sensual tenor, creating shivers to race hectically up and down my back, as a nasty looking blade appears out of no where and it's pressed into Dark's lower abdomen. "Such beautiful words from such a bottom feeder. You want me to get dirty? I'll gut you like the pig you are…" Kakashi brings his face close enough to brush it along his cheek and I'm speechless. "I'll see what you really are made off _Dark_…" he manages to make Dark's name an insult and it doesn't go unanswered.

"Two can play at this game _Sir_ Nisemono -liar-…" _another _wicked looking knife is pressed into Kakashi's throat. "When he chooses, the loser will be killed, the winner taking _him_…" he motions to me, a sharp nod from both informs each other that they agree, their eyes locking and I'm stuck staring, flabbergasted, wondering what I did to get here and how come my vote didn't count**…**

**V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-V**

"I can't believe it! We, you, me, man, man, are getting married!" I can't suppress the blatant joy from my voice or even appearance, that would be to hard, and I begin jumping up and down, his hand held between both my own like the world's most precious jewel, the emerald on my ring catching light and casting beautiful colors over the walls as he smiles and pulls me gently to his body, the lights of the room simultaneously fading to allow shadows to cover us. I've never seen his whole face, I've felt it, kissed it, even licked it, but I have no clue what rests beneath, only in the security of the darkness will I be privy to explore this man, and that is fine.

"I can, I _am _the lord of this place, and now that I've found someone I love, I won't let peoples squeamishness on it destroy this…" he places my hand over his heart as he places his own over mine, my body roars to life and my fingers awkwardly find the forever present mask covering his lower face, ripping it off to crush my mouth to his.

He texture, his taste, his _smell _have all become apart of me. His hands delve into my hair as he pulls me to the floor, clothes peeling away with little resistance. His hands know my every curve, all the spots that'll bring me to such heights of pleasure, over and over again. Until we're both to exhausted to continue, sweats soaking the sheets as we both relearn how to breathe. This is what made me love him, the way his eye twinkled at his own words, which most of the time held an ulterior meaning, or even the way he took on life, easy strides.

Fingers' prodding my entrance pulls me from my thoughts in a deliciously painful manner and I instinctively arch into them. Those smug laughs making me vow revenge, just as soon as he finished this sweet torture. I'm panting for more, for everything, while he _slowly _takes his time preparing me, though why he does it is far beyond me; because we've had sex on a daily basis, _and _multiple times a day, what can I say, I'm young and he's _extremely _thorough. I'm so ready for him but he's lapping at my neck, his other hand contentedly grazing my hip has he continues this torment.

"Please!" I can't form any other words, let alone vocalize them between the begging moans and pleading cries. When I'm rewarded, his fingers remove themselves and I'm now being teased by the head of his penis, I can feel his body trembling, with either a laugh or with the effort to hold back, I don't know and I growl.

Yanking myself down, effectively impaling myself on him, I scream in relief. He cries out with me and we begin crushing our bodies together, in a helter-skelter mess that only sex can create. Our mouths miraculously find each other's and we begin the frenzied kissing, almost as if we're trying to drink the other in. To consume them wholly and have them become us, but how couldn't that be possible when, at the moment, we're joined so intimately.

Suddenly the build up is too great, I'm at my limit, and I scream, shuddering around him as he groans into my ear. Amazingly, no matter where we join, he always seems to find a towel or something to clean us up with, and I can't contain the giggles that now flow over my swollen lips and, at the tops of my lungs, I scream; "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

I elbow him, loving if he'd join me in my moment of strangeness and suck in a lungful of air before we're screaming; "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I roll over, happy and expecting the room to burst into light with the swelling happiness inside me but no, they had the bizarre habit of doing that after he's pulled his mask on, however that is fine, I love him!

"When?" my voice is airy, I'd love to think it's from the fact I'm getting married but it could be the fact I didn't allow my body to recoup after our little frolic in the erotic gardens, I giggle at my analogy and he nuzzles my hair, settling me easily on to his body as he murmurs into my hair.

"I want it big, no…gigantic, an extravagant wedding with all the bells and whistles and everything your little heart desires! Start the planning today, after you've rested of course and then call Umakaai up and you can tell him everything you want my beloved…my husband…" I gasp at the words and he can feel him smile as I kiss him but I frown as the last part sinks in.

"Where are you going?" I can feel the change in him like it was my own, the muscles tensing slightly; emotionally, he's pulling away. "A war." My voice holds my feelings. After the Big Bang; the cleverly titled all out war between all the countries ended, people separated and formed tribes, well most liked to call them gangs and began marking their territory. As cliché as this sounds, you were the authority. Even with the tribes, people were constantly killed and all that nasty stuff until a couple of people; the Eight, gathered and established the rules and you followed.

The man I'm with now controls the whole of Tokyo and planned to keep it that way. He got it by doing plenty of shady things and I liked to not think about that but I realized the importance of this system; without repercussions, we'd all revert back to our animalistic desires and that was a _bad _situation for everybody.

"I'll have dinner for you, your favorite! It is a special occasion…" I'm answered with silence and I know why; _what if I don't come home? _But I refuse to liste; I refuse. "You have a horny fiancée waiting at home and if you don't, _I_ will kill you." He laughs and I can imagine his brows cocking up.

"Really? A _horny_ fiancée…well I can't leave my fiancée like that, now can I?" I laugh as he rolls me onto my back, our mouths effortlessly discovering one another's as we start this all over again, with a part of me emblazing this to memory, because there is always a chance he wouldn't make it back, _always_, and I couldn't ignore that.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

"What?! Really? Geez!" I laugh at my friend's expression; he never was one for the traditional, going more for the bizarre. "When are you guy's gonna tie the knot?" I frown as he snatches a loaf of bread and he's blissfully knocking back a bottle of whiskey _and_ downing the meal Maro made for us, well Kakashi and myself, but I couldn't let it go to waste could I? So I invited a close friend from my past.

"Dark, you act like you haven't eaten in days!" The almost solemn look on his face before a playful smile pulls over it doesn't go unnoticed by me. "That's a lie" this was, _is, _the great Dark Mousy, pirate extraordinaire! Well scavenger was what most called it, he found things people lost or tossed away and, if needed, fixes it up and makes a profit. He _is_ the best on this plant, almost as if he were created to find and steal things, though I guess its not stealing if the person is dead or no longer cares, right?

"Nah, I just like stressing you, its fun to guess if I'm causing you you're gray hairs." I gasp as I snatch the polished silver cover for a baked chicken and use it to find and if spotted, quickly remove the offending hairs, but Dark begins shuddering and I steadily cover the chicken, anger stilling my movements. "Come on! You're too young to be having grays, but I'm thinking I must've had something to do with your lover!" He bursts out laughing now and I can't but smile.

"Jerk…keep this up and I'll make sure Maro doesn't make you any dessert…" the despair that rushes over his perfect features makes a cruel smile spread over my lips and I lean back in my chair, lacing my fingers as I lean on my elbows. "What would you do for the dessert? I mean, steamed apples with vanilla and sugar all covered in crushed vanilla wafers and whipped-cream, mmhmm…" I run my tongue over my lips as the swinging doors pushed open and the god Maro steps in.

"My lovely mouths! My treat has arrived! You can all whither in bliss as you tongues and body become enraptured in this orgasm that only I can bring you to." He laughs as he serves me my bowl and he begins to head to Dark's end of the table, but I snatch the tail of his forever impeccable white coat and he stops. "Si?"

"Dark doesn't feel up to being consumed with your fantastic cooking, but I would _love _for another bowl…" he smiles and places Dark's bowl before me before bowing and wishing us, well _me_, a great meal. Dark protests as I lift up a spoonful and moan. "Soooo _good_!" My eyes drift shut for a second, and I'm really enjoying Maro's skills when the sound of a smug laugh behind me has my eyes snapping open to see Dark's seat empty. "What-"

Strong hands cover my mouth as he leans over the back of my chair and his smooth voice tickles my ear as I choke, shivers dancing down my back, as his other hand ghosts over my chest and down my arm as he snatches himself a spoonful. I can see from the corner of my eye as the spoonful reaches his lips and the muscles in my body tense as the faint moan moves over me.

"You are right, this is _soooo_ good…" a pink sponge runs over his lips and laps at the spoon before scooping up more, suddenly I'm aware of his fingers caressing my jaw and how more of him is being pressed into my back, suddenly his face is before me. He's perched on the edge of the huge table, face a breath away as his eyes pin me to the plush seat. "Do you want it?" His words bring back old memories and I know he can sense it because his eyes darken to that whiskey hue as his lips part just ever so slightly, and I can smell the whiskey he'd just been drinking, so much the color of his eyes now.

He leans in and I can't make my body stop, I can't make it see reason. Our lips meet, all the years from now to that last time explode into nothing, only our senses are aware. His hands skim over my forearms and our tongues brazenly crush together. I want him. This thought is able to pull me back enough to pull away, I notice the flash of sorrow and something else before the doors pushed open and a stunned Maro stares at us.

"See! Told you not to just dive in, you get stuff everywhere!" Dark laughs as he wipes off whip cream that hadn't been there before and begins happily licking it. "Maro, you _are_ a god!" Maro laughs and preens under the compliments, I try to rein in my burning body as Dark slips off the table and saunters back to his seat with a grace that all on this earth would envy. I jump as the sound of a chipper tone fills the room, Dark fishes around in his pockets before pulling out a compact…box? Lifting a piece to his ear, a warm smile spreads over his lips and I hate to admit this but I feel a flash of jealousy. "Hey, really? This early? I'll be there soon, just have to finish some things here." He pushes a button and the earpiece dissolves before he slips it back into a pocket.

"What's that?" I'm amazed I can keep my emotions out of my voice and he waves a finger at me.

"Nosy, nosy! Just a friend telling me I was right…" he laughs. "I have to split but I promise to make this up to you with a huge gift, okay?" With that his gives a bow and disappears out another set of doors.

"Why do the men in my life always leave at the drop of a hat?" I sigh and scoop out a spoonful of Maro's wonderful cooking, slowly chewing it.

"I don't know, I've been cooped up in that kitchen for so long, I can't trust what my eyes see when ever I come out that door…" he laughs, I guess deciding to chalk everything up to that and I thank him silently. I love Kakashi, Dark was a past love, and I couldn't let lingering emotions ruin this for me.

"Well, guess what? You're gonna help me design a fantastic cake!" He gives a confused look and I lift my left hand up and his eyes bug out as they fall to the ring, before he yells his excitement and snatches my wrist, yanking me into the kitchen to begin preparations as he starts pulling various ingredients down.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**AN: **Well there ya have it, I don't plan to make it very long but I wanted to write it out before I forgot. If it looks like it's getting a lotta action, LoL, I'll put more up! Also! I know! I know! I didn't mention who I, the character telling this story, was! Muwhahaha, I wanted it that way! Just know I don't own them because I've never felt comfortable to add really major original character into a story.


End file.
